Mission: Impossible - Cold War
Mission: Impossible - Cold War is the seventh film in the Mission: Impossible series, and a sequel to Mission: Impossible - Fallout. Plot Ethan Hunt and his allies, new and old, embark around the globe on new missions against the Apostles, especially when Solomon Lane escapes again from MI6 custody. But Hunt's loyalties are tested further than ever before when a new criminal organization surfaces against the Apostles, and even further when new IMF agents Katie and Martin Shrike reveal their own troubling agenda, against both the Apostles and the government. To prevent a worldwide catastrophe, Hunt and his team are forced into an uneasy alliance with his old enemy Max. Plot Three years after the Battle of Kashmir (as depicted in Fallout), the Apostles compromise the security of a prison in London holding their leader, Solomon Lane, later forcing the corrections officers to transfer him to another prison. However, the Apostles attack the convoy transporting Lane, successfully breaking him out; former MI6 chief Atlee and arms dealer Max also escape in the confusion. Meanwhile, IMF agents Ethan Hunt, Jane Carter, Benji Dunn and Luther Stickell infiltrate the White House in an attempt to thwart a terrorist attack on it, apparently by members of the Apostles. Hunt rescues his former brother-in-law, Rick Meade, as well as rookie IMF agents Katie and Martin Shrike, but CIA Director Erica Sloane is injured. At an IMF debriefing in Langley, IMF Secretary William Brandt reveals Lane's escape to Hunt's team, now including Rick and the Shrikes, and that Sloane was interrogated and tortured for a list of undercover CIA agents across the globe. They are also informed that the Apostles have broken Norwegian nuclear weapons expert Nils Delbruuk out of a prison in Germany. Two months later, Sloane recovers from her injuries, but faces scrutiny from the rest of the US government. Brandt informs Sloane that although the IMF have prevented the Apostles from carrying out various attacks, said attacks have covered the Apostles' attempt to decrypt the stolen hard drive, as well as their thefts of multiple plutonium cases all over the world. Shortly afterwards, Sloane receives a taunting computer message and the CIA's main headquarters is bombed. The team travels to Prague, where a CIA Special Activities Division team is being lured into a trap. With the help of Hunt's mask technology and MI6 agents Ilsa Faust and Alanna Mitsopolis, they manage to thwart the attack and retrieve the stolen hard drive and information about the responsible party. but the Apostles, arriving ahead of both sides, manage to expose an organization known as the Cold Warriors as the real White House attackers. They flee to an IMF safehouse in Paris, where Faust and Dunn reveal that the people behind the attack on the CIA team were members of the Cold Warriors, a criminal group created by Atlee and Max to rival the Apostles, out of Atlee's indirect responsibility for their creation (as revealed in Rogue Nation). They learn that Delbruuk has been smuggled into the US by the Apostles. They return to Langley and find that Delbruuk has multiple targets across the country. Sloane arrives with another CIA team to detain everyone, having regained her distrust of the IMF after a public inquiry into her handling of the stolen hard drive, but the Shrikes kill them and attack Sloane; revealing that they hired the Cold Warriors to free Lane, Atlee and Max and attack the White House and the CIA, as part of their plan to humiliate and kill Sloane, who Katie holds responsible for the apparent death of her father, IMF Secretary Alan Hunley, despite her likewise resentment of Hunley for wrongly attempting to capture Hunt, initially unaware that it was the IMF's plan to expose the Syndicate. They capture Hunt's ex-wife, Julia, and attempt to blackmail Hunt, but he convinces them to spare Sloane and Julia by revealing Atlee's role in Hunley's death, thus persuading them to turn against the Cold Warriors. Max also joins Hunt's team upon discovering Alanna, informing them that the Apostles have discovered the Shrikes' agenda and, having used Delbruuk to build multiple nuclear weapons over the last two months, now plan on destroying every CIA headquarters in the entire US during the Fourth of July celebrations. The resulting explosions will kill most of all life in the US, destabilize the world's security and allow them to carry out a worldwide wave of attacks, as another plan to destroy the current world order. They also intend to frame the Cold Warriors and the IMF for it and expose John Lark's manifesto to further reinforce the chaos. Hunt and Dunn find Lane escaping the National Mall with the already-activated detonator and pursue him with a BMW Jahre Edition M5. The Cold Warriors open fire on the celebrations, but the team, with the help of Stickell, use military drones and the night's firework explosions to kill the Cold Warriors and damage a helicopter piloted by Lane. Faust and the Shrikes skydive onto the Capitol Building with wingsuits and kill Atlee. Hunt reaches a crane and manages to climb it, jump into the helicopter during its uncontrollable descent, subdue Lane, deactivate the detonator and escape onto the Arlington Memorial Bridge as the helicopter crashes into the Potomac River, killing Lane. In the aftermath, the bombs are safely defused. Ethan awakens in a hospital with his entire team, Brandt and Julia by his side. Sloane and the Shrikes thank Ethan for helping them realize their mistakes, but Hunley arrives alive and well, revealing that he was simply in a coma following his injury, and reconciles with Katie; Rick likewise reunites with Julia. Brandt promptly steps down from his post, becoming Field Operations Director again so Hunley can regain his, but reveals that the Apostles and Cold Warriors are still at large; the team vows to keep going on their missions and defeat both sides. Cast * Tom Cruise as Ethan Hunt * Saoirse Ronan as Katie Shrike (nee Hunley) * Robert Sheehan as Martin Shrike * Jeremy Renner as William Brandt * Aaron Paul as Rick Meade * Simon Pegg as Benji Dunn * Ving Rhames as Luther Stickell * Rebecca Ferguson as Ilsa Faust * Sean Harris as Solomon Lane * Paula Patton as Jane Carter * Vanessa Kirby as Alanna Mitsopolis/The White Widow * Vanessa Redgrave as Max Mitsopolis * Angela Basset as Erica Sloane * Simon McBurney as Atlee * Michelle Monaghan as Julia Meade * Wes Bentley as Erik * Frederick Schmidt as Zola Mitsopolis * Kristoffer Joner as Nils Delbruuk * Alec Baldwin as Alan Hunley Locations * London, England * Washington, D.C. * Langley, Virginia * Prague, Czech Republic * Paris, France Taglines * War hits home. * A new mission. A new war. Category:Live-action films Category:Sequels Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Action/Adventure Category:Spy Category:Paramount Pictures films Category:Bad Robot Productions Category:Skydance Media Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in USA Category:Films set in Europe Category:Films set in Paris Category:Films about revenge Category:Spy films Category:Heist films Category:Independence Day